


Crazy beautiful

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Butterflies, Eret's an idiot, Fluff and Angst, Fundy is confused, I just really liked the song, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, nikis a better friend though, sapnaps mentioned once, they're in love, wilbur and dream are good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eret had feelings for Fundy but felt like his best option was to ignore them. Fundy wasn't sure what he was feeling but when Eret decides to push him away, he makes it his mission to get him to talk to him.
Relationships: Eret/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 368





	Crazy beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> The song for this is called Crazy Beautiful by Austin P. Mckenzie! He's a great singer and I reccomend checking him out!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sCd22N_yr-8

_We could be lovers_

Of course Eret had thought about Fundy in a way that was less than friendly. He never made an attempt to ignore his feelings while they were streaming but his attempt at hiding them when they weren’t streaming probably made fundy believe it was a bit. He didn’t plan on telling Fundy but if Fundy ever figured out that it wasn’t just a bit then there was a chance he would lose his best friend. As much as Eret hoped that Fundy returned his feelings, it was very unlikely. He didn’t even know Fundy’s sexuality so he might’ve been chasing someone he couldn’t even have.

Eret just wasn’t sure what to do. Niki was close with both boys but Eret wasn’t a fan of how much time Niki spent talking to Fundy off stream. They even got to meet each other.

Niki was an amazing person, everyone knew that but Eret couldn’t help but feel jealous of the girls friendship with the other youtuber. She had already expressed not having an interest in anyone and only playing it up for the bit but it hardly helped Eret’s jealousy.

Just the thought of Fundy holding Niki in his arms made his heart ache an extreme amount. He felt sick. He felt lost. He felt hurt.

Eret sighed.

“You okay?” Fundy asked and Eret was suddenly brought back into reality.

He looked over at his stream chat and nodded, “yeah, I’m okay.” He had ignored his feelings since they met but he just couldn’t ignore them now. What was he supposed to do?

_Would you lie with me?_

It was all an act to Fundy.

He thought it was a bit because Eret never mentioned it outside of streams. He would have played into it if his heart didn’t ache at the thought that everything was just a bit.

Fundy didn’t have feelings for Eret. At least, that’s what he thought.

Fundy never really had to think about his sexuality, everyone automatically being labeled as straight. He didn’t ever really like a girl but he assumed it would happen when the time was right.

Fundy didn’t like that people said that crushes caused butterflies because no one would explain butterflies to him.

Was it the stirring feeling he felt in his stomach when talking to Eret? Was it the way his face began to heat up whenever he saw Eret? What was it?

If someone could just explain it then maybe he would understand it all a bit better. Maybe he would know if he had feelings for Eret but right now there was no way for him to know. Even if he did, it was just a bit, right?

It didn’t matter if he did or didn’t feel the same way because Eret couldn’t possibly love him...right?

_We could be lovers_

Eret had been pacing back and forth for days.

His anxiety was rising as the thought of confessing to Fundy became more real. It was the only thing ever on his mind anymore. He just wanted to call Fundy his, was that so much to ask? Apparently, yes. Streaming with Fundy had become more painful. The way he spoke had changed in an attempt to throw off anyone who thought that maybe there was something there.

In reality, Eret was scared.

Fundy was his best friend and he was terrified of losing him. The tension between Fundy and Eret just grew and the fanbases obviously noticed. It was the way Eret purposefully avoided saying anything in that deep voice he used. The way Fundy wouldn’t laugh at what Eret said. The way the conversations seemed stiff now. Everyone had noticed it. Everyone but Fundy. And if Fundy had noticed then he didn’t care. He didn’t make an effort to bring it up so maybe Eret was going down the right path.

Everything was leading up to these few moments.

Fundy started being absent from Eret’s streams. He slowly faded out of Eret’s streams and Eret gave no explanation, not mentioning Fundy anymore.

He was scared.

is feelings scared him and this was the only way to stop his heartache.

_Could you lie to me?_

When Eret started pushing Fundy away, Fundy was confused. He noticed every little change in Eret’s demeanor and it hurt him so much seeing his best friend slowly force him out of his life. Eret wouldn’t stay on call as long anymore, would straight up ignore fundy’s messages, and finally, he stopped inviting him to streams. Fundy wasn’t sure what he had done wrong. He couldn’t think of anything that he could have possibly done wrong.

Maybe he accidentally said something wrong? He didn’t know.

“Just give him space for now,” Wilbur said. Fundy sighed and rubbed his head. “It’s not that easy I...I…” “You?” Wilbur asked curiously.

Fundy took a deep breath and spoke quietly, “I think I have feelings for Eret…” There was a gasp on the other side of the discord call. “Wait, wait- what do you mean you think?” Dream asked, speaking up. “I don’t know! I just- Whenever I talked to Eret I got this weird feeling in my stomach and my face got hot and I just wanted to be anywhere that was with him…” Fundy’s voice grew quieter at the end of his sentence.

Dream made a noise.

Fundy had a feeling that Dream knew something he didn’t. “Dream?” “I think you should try to talk to him.” The blonde suggested running his hand through his hair. “How am I supposed to do that when he’s ignoring every single message I send him?” Dream paused for a second before gasping.

“Fundy- How would you feel about visiting America?” Fundy gave Dream a confused look and watched the blonde smile.

“You better be buying my plane ticket…”

_And maybe, I just want to be saved_

The dream smp was a little bit boring now that Eret wasn’t on a call with Fundy.

Even with everything that happened with the election, Eret still hadn’t spoken to him. Eret felt guilty ignoring him but he also felt guilty talking to him casually after not speaking for a week. Everyone had noticed the change in the mood.

That included people on the smp. Niki had tried to reach out to Eret but he couldn’t talk to her either. He felt guilty that he was jealous of her even if she and Fundy didn’t have anything going on between them. He didn’t want to make it weird. Eret had just ended his stream and leaned back in his chair, taking a deep breath.

He heard my phone start ringing and looked at the caller ID. It was an unknown number but he felt compelled to answer either way.

So he did. He picked up the phone but what he didn’t expect was the soft voice that belonged to a specific German girl.

“Eret, are you okay?” Eret didn’t know how Niki had become my lifeline but he answered honestly. “Not really.” “Wanna talk about it?” She was always the sweetest person and she cared about people. They were so different. Any guy would be lucky to have her. Fundy would be lucky to have her. Eret sighed. “Yeah…”

_But it feels so good_

“And you’re sure about this, Dream?” Fundy asked carefully. He wasn’t sure how Dream had convinced him to do this.

“Positive! Sapnap’s visiting Cali so he can probably help you find your way around!” Dream said excitedly.

“Has anyone ever told you you’re insane?”

“Yes. Many times.”

“Not surprised.”

Fundy had a plane ticket to California. A plane that would take him to Eret. A plane that would let him say his feelings and finally talk to the guy. There was probably an easier option but Fundy wanted to hug Eret and tell him everything in person.

“Eret doesn’t have any weekend classes the days you're going so you can go to his place and talk to him.” I nodded even though Dream couldn’t see me this time. “I’m a bit...nervous, Dream. What if he just tells me to leave?” Dream lets out a small laugh. “Eret can never turn you down. I don’t know why he’s ignoring you but if it’s what I’m thinking then you’ll be okay.” “Okay…”

Fundy took a deep breath and looked over the confirmation email.

At the end of that week, he would be in California.

God he hoped nothing would go wrong.

_He's so lovely, goddamn pretty_

Niki was the only person who knew everything. Eret's feelings, his jealousy. Everything. She wasn’t mad at him for being jealous but she was a little disappointed that he decided ignoring Fundy would be the best option which is understandable.

“Why did you think that would be a good option?” “I-” he paused and sighed, “I don’t know. I was just scared that if I got closer to him then I would end up spilling my guts and tell him every single thing. What if he hated me? That was the only thing I was thinking.” “I understand that fear is a factor in this but you need to remember, it’s Fundy. He’s always gonna be your best friend no matter what. He cares about you a lot and if you just- talked to him then maybe it would have been okay.”

Niki offered Eret a small smile and Eret smiled back. Niki had a contagious smile. “So...what do I do now?” “You talk to him!” Eret felt weird about talking to Fundy again but he was excited to do so. The only issue was that he had no idea when Fundy was able to talk or if he would ever want to talk. I sent Fundy a quick text.

Eret:

When are you free to talk?

_In fact they say he's quite the lover_

Tomorrow was the day.

Fundy left the airport, suitcase in hand. He was terrified to be here but he wanted- no, he _needed_ to talk to Eret. Face to face. He needed to tell him how he felt even if that was the final straw of their friendship.

Dream had told Fundy that Sapnap would be picking him up and taking him to his hotel. When he spotted subpoena he decided to just think about everything that would go down the next day. Subpoena dropped him off at his hotel and gave him the address of Eret’s apartment.

Fundy couldn’t help but stare at the address as Sapnap left.

He sighed and sat down on the queen sized bed. Jetlag wasn’t being kind to him but he felt like he wouldn’t have to wait too long to fall asleep. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts run wild until his mind went blank and he slowly lost consciousness.

Tomorrow was the day.

His last attempt.

He finally understood what he was feeling and he needed Eret to know even if he didn’t stop ignoring Fundy. Eret needed to know how much he meant to Fundy.

_Catch your eye, catch that guy_

Eret was feeling a bit better after speaking to Niki but was disappointed when Fundy left him on seen.

Maybe he just had to let Fundy be for the time being and then when he was ready, he could come to him.

Niki and Eret were streaming and it was quickly coming to an end. Both of them said goodbye to the chat before it was over and Eret found himself lost once again. He didn’t really have anything to do so he scrolled through twitter until he got bored.

The knock on his door made him perk up. He wasn’t expecting anyone today and it surely wasn’t one of his friends because most of them were busy studying for tests and finishing assignments. He stood up and left his office and made his way to the front door. He wasn’t sure who he was expecting but it surely wasn’t the brunette he had been ignoring for a week. Eret’s heart sped up as he looked at the shorter boy.

“F-Fundy-” “Look. I know you probably don’t wanna see me cause you’ve been ignoring me but...I have to tell you something. Can I come inside?” Fundy asked, staring up at Eret. Eret nodded and stepped aside, allowing Fundy to go to the living room and sit down, Eret sitting besides him.

“Eret, I’m gonna be honest. I didn’t know what I felt for you before this week. I was confused on whether I liked you or not or if it was- something else entirely but I know now. And I’m sure of what I know. I like you, Eret. Not as a friend. I want to hug you, hold your hand, kiss you, wake up next to you- just- everything!” Fundy paused and over at Eret who had a mesmerised look on his face. “You-” “I love you, Eret.”

The words that Eret thought he would never hear were said. And Fundy meant it in the same way Eret did. Fundy loved Eret and Eret was stupidly ignoring him. “I’m...so sorry for ignoring you. I only did it because I was stupid and I was scared and I didn’t want to fuck everything up but I love you too and I care about you more than-” Fundy pulled Eret closer to his and connected their lips. It was a soft kiss that seemed to last a lifetime. Time seemingly stopped as they kissed. Fundy tasted sweet, like fruit. The taste was addicting but eventually the two had to pull away and when they did, both were left panting.

“You were rambling.”

“So that’s how you decided to shut me up?”

“Yeah.”

“Do it again.”

Somehow Dream’s plan had worked out and the boys were left smiling in each other’s presence. Fundy finally understood what butterflies were and Eret was no longer scared.

_Something in him is quietly dying_

_And he knows what he is_

_'Cause you told him a million times_

_And he knows what he does_

_He walks with you 'round the town just for fun_

_He's crazy beautiful_


End file.
